Nights
by Red Fez
Summary: A collection of oneshots, using characters from Sisters Grimm. What the oneshot is about will depend majorly on what you, the reader/reviewer, wants to see next! Mainly Puckabrina (hence why the characters are Sabrina and Puck)! 6 - Sibling Bonding
1. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hey all! This is just something I'm going to be writing when I'm either stuck on what to write next in one of my other stories, I don't feel like writing for one of my other stories, or I have a really good idea for this. Anywho. This is basically just a collection of oneshots using characters and the such from Sister Grimm. If you have any ideas for one, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

Nightmare - 1

Sabrina Grimm bolted upright in her bed, shaking from her nightmare. She closed her eyes, the images flashing through her mind as a tear or two traced a line down her cheek. Opening her eyes, she noticed the outline of somebody standing in her bedroom door. She tensed, expecting it to be one of the countless people (or Everafters) after her.

"Sabrina?" the person asked softly, "You okay? I heard you scream."

Sabrina nodded, relaxing as she recognized the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all. What are you doing up so late? It's," Sabrina quickly glanced at her alarm clock, "3:30 in the morning!"

The silhouette shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Besides, some of the best TV shows - like reruns of 30 Rock - are on at this time!" he said, a laugh clear in his voice.

Sabrina laughed as well, throwing the covers on her bed off, crossing the hard wooden floor to hug the young man. She threw her arms around him, smiling into his chest as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"What was your nightmare about, anyway?" he asked.

Sabrina froze. "Nothing much," she said quickly.

He lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. His green eyes gazed into her blue ones as he assessed her answer. After a few seconds, he nodded slightly. "I don't believe you, but I also believe that you'll tell me when you're ready."

Sabrina gave her boyfriend a small smile, grabbing one of his blond curls, messing up his 'oh-so-perfect' hair. "I will tell you. Just not now. Maybe not for a few thousand years. Remember, I am an Everafter now! I have all the time in the world to tell you."

Puck pouted at this. "Aww, 'Brina, tell me! Please? Now?" he begged her.

She shook her head playfully, her blond waves swinging back and forth. Puck grabbed her hand, laughing again. He lead her down the stairs into the living room, where a 30 Rock episode was quietly playing. He sat down, pulling her down onto the couch after him. Puck grabbed a blanket, throwing it over them as Sabrina curled up next to him, looking at the TV screen.

Half an hour later, Puck glanced down at his girlfriend, seeing her asleep again. He laughed quietly to himself as he quickly reached into one of his sweatshirt pockets, feeling the soft velvet of a ring box. Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina, turning his gaze back to the TV. He, too, fell asleep quite soon after that.

-x-

And that's how a sixteen year old Daphne Grimm found them when she got up for school the next morning. She turned the tv off, but unable to stop one of her childhood habits, she brought the palm of her hand to her mouth, biting it. They're so cute together! she thought to herself, tiptoeing past the couch into the kitchen. A few minutes later, when Daphne was eating a bowl of cereal, Puck came into the kitchen.

"Morning, marshmallow," Puck greeted Daphne. "Grimm just woke up. She's demanding food be brought to her. Who does she think I am? Her personal servant or something?" he complained, putting butter on a slice of bread.

Daphne laughed as she heard Sabrina yell, "I heard that, stinkpot! And you're not hearing about that nightmare anytime soon!"

Puck's face took on a look of horror and amusement. He turned and ran back into the living room, Daphne following close behind. They found Sabrina now sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She stretched, turning so she was facing to the side. Noticing a small black box, Sabrina picked it up, turning back to Puck, who was giving her a pleading look, and Daphne, who was trying hard not to laugh. "What's this?" Sabrina asked, a questioning look on her face as she held the small velvet box up.

Puck's face took on a mask of horror. "N-nothing!" he stuttered, realizing it must have fallen out of his pocket sometime during the night, as Daphne squealed in excitement, covering her mouth with her hands.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, really? You won't mind if I look at one's inside this fancy ring box, then, will you?" She moved to open it.

"No!" he yelped, snatching the box out of her hands, accidentally dropping the piece of bread on her. She grabbed it off her lap, tore a piece off with her teeth, and chewed as Puck knelt down on one knee, opening the ring box to reveal a simple, yet elegant, silver ring with a small emerald set into it. Sabrina's eyes widened as he began to speak.

"Sabrina Grimm, even though this probably isn't much of a surprise considering you already found the ring box," he momentarily paused to glare playfully at her, "but, would you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife - well, fiancé, really?"

Daphne shrieked in excitement, jumping up and down, as Sabrina nodded, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand, easily sliding the ring onto her ring finger. Sabrina grabbed his hands, pulling herself off the couch to sit on the floor in front of. Daphne, seeing it was time for her to be leaving for school, discreetly left the room, still excited about Puck finally proposing to Sabrina. They'd been in love since they'd first met, but both had been to stubborn to admit they liked the other until three years ago.

Puck enveloped Sabrina in a hug, who in response titled her head up to kiss him.

"I'm still not telling you about my nightmare," Sabrina murmured against his lips.

"Dang it," Puck whispered back.


	2. Burritos

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such!**

**Please note: I have read all nine books, so I might put spoilers in. I probably won't remember what book it's from (I haven't read the books in like years. I'm currently re-reading all of them. I'm on book 4, but I have no idea where it is (probably gonna go buy a new copy…)) so I won't be able to put **SPOILERS FOR BOOK FIVE** (for example) in the AN at the beginning. Just a small heads up.**

**Note numero dos: About the characters being Out of Character slightly, I'm running on the fact that they're older and would therefore be more mature, meaning they have a bit of a different personality.**

**Note number three: Unless otherwise noted, I'm ignoring the two Epilogues in Book Nine. Also, none of these oneshots are connected unless otherwise noted.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. :)**

* * *

BURRITOS - 2

She went to work on a seemingly normal day. She had a normal - well, as normal as it can get when working with Everafters - day at work, and went home not expecting anything big or exciting to happen. She was quite wrong.

She walked into the small two story house and hung up her coat before entering the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Cracking it open, she walked into the living room.

She froze in the doorway, seeing her husband with his arms around a petite brunette. She dropped the bottle, the water splattering everywhere as it landed, letting out a loud gasp. As she took a step back, her husband looked up and saw her. He quickly shoved the brunette off him as his wife turned and ran into their bedroom.

He began to rattle off an explanation as she grabbed a small pack from under the bed and began to furiously throw clothes into it. She ignored every word he spoke as she stormed through the kitchen - a quick glance into the living room as she passed showed that the small woman was gone. She threw the front door open, stomped through, and slammed it shut behind her.

The blond sat in her car, fuming as she heard her husband shout explanations after her. She turned the car on, tears in her eyes. She glanced back once at the black haired man standing on the house's porch before she drove away.

-x-

Two weeks later, the two were divorced, and the woman was just beginning to unpack her boxes in an apartment in New York City. The small apartment was completely bare beyond the basic appliances, her bed, a large shelf, and a TV - the rest of the furniture would be arriving over the next few days.

Bending down to reach into one of the boxes, she pulled out a worn book. The woman smiled to herself as she opened it to the first page, reading the words she had written when she was merely twelve years old. She laughed once or twice as she read, but the smile slipped from her face as she read one of the later entries. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over when a quiet knock on her door jarred her back into the present. She closed the journal again and walked across the light wooden floors to answer it. Pulling the door open, she peered out into the hallway. No one. Shrugging, she stepped back into the apartment to close the door when the sound of someone laughing stopped her. A small smile crept onto her lips as she turned her head in the direction of the laughter.

She called out the name of someone, and the man who had laughed stepped out from behind the corner of the hallway. The blond woman surged forward to embrace the man, who hugged her back. She pulled away so she could look the smirking man in the eyes. Pulling one of her hands back, she gave him a sharp slap across his face. In retaliation, the green-eyed man drew her close again. He asked her a question, something about why she was in this apartment and not with her husband.

Startled by this, the blonde woman blinked before pulling away. Green-eyes cocked his head to the side, puzzled as to why she would do that. She rolled her eyes, and began to tell him everything that he'd missed. When she got to the part about her divorce, a look of understanding crossed his face, and he muttered an apology.

Shaking her head and laughing, the blond explained why she was better off without her ex-husband.

Announcing that he needed a burrito, and he needed it right then, green-eyes grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her down the stairs of the building, and then out.

-x-

They strolled along the streets of New York City, still holding hands, looking for a vendor that would be selling a burrito. Spotting someone selling ice cream treats, the blonde halted, whispered something in the green eyed man's ear, and pulled him over to the vendor. Giggling like they were twelve once more, the two ordered their ice cream and were on their merry way once more.

Once the ice cream was all gone, and they still hadn't found someone selling burritos, the man began to complain loudly about the city's lack of the bean and cheese filled tortillas. The woman beside him laughed as he continued on his mini-rant. Entering Central Park, the pair separated for a few minutes as the woman found a hot dog vendor.

When she returned to where she'd left the man, he was nowhere in sight. Sighing, she sat down on a nearby bench, taking a bite of her hot dog.

A loud laugh sounded from right behind her, and she whipped around, coming face to face with the green eyed man. He held up a burrito in his hand, waving it in her face. She slapped his hand away, laughing with him. She commented on how he'd finally found a burrito as he came over and sat down on the bench next to her. They sat in silence while they both finished their food. When they were both done, the woman leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. Responding to her the man wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and tilted her chin up. Leaning down, the man placed his lips directly on hers, kissing her softly.

Kissing him back for a few seconds, she soon pulled away, complaining about how he needed to brush his teeth more.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! I feel like I need to give credit to the people who helped with this oneshot:**

**First, to TruffleHead for telling me to write a oneshot on Puck wanting a burrito, which is why my original plot/story for this changed soooo much.**

**And secondly, to Thunderclaw5 for explaining to me what the crap a burrito is (I've never had one before, OK?).**

**ONE LAST THING: I'm actually writing a Dapherseed oneshot (that I kinda started before this one...), so that ***should*** be up soon.**


	3. Pancakes

**A/N: I'm writing this while watching New Moon, sooooo... This should turn out interesting... NO, EDWARD, DON'T CRY! It's only a paperc- *sees Bella's arm covered in blood* OK, maybe not.**

**Also, thank you all for the great reviews (especially Archer Princess's. It gave me many warm fuzzies.)! As well as all the follows and favorites!**

**And I know I promised you Dapherseed next, but, well…. This is Puckabrina. I love them to much.**

**To those who were wondering, last oneshot (Burritos) had four characters:****  
****Petite brunette****  
****(Ex) husband****  
****Blond woman (Sabrina)****  
****Green-eyes (Puck)**

**Disclaimer: last I checked, I didn't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

PANCAKES – 3

Puck stood in the kitchen of the house he and his wife, Sabrina, owned. His blue eyed wife was still asleep, and he could hear the quiet murmurings of her talking in her sleep.

Flipping the pancakes he was making over, he stood there, watching them. A few minutes later, the pancakes were done, and he put them on two plates, one for him and one for Sabrina. Carrying the two plates to their bedroom, he set both down on the table next to Sabrina's side of their bed and sat down on the bed next to her. Gently shaking her awake, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before handing her a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, what's this?" Sabrina questioned, staring at the golden deliciousness placed before her.

Puck glared at her. "They're pancakes!" he responded indignantly.

"You can cook?" she asked him, her blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course I can cook! It might be woman's work, but that doesn't mean I can't know how to!" Puck yelped.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't respond in any other way besides taking a bite of her first pancake.

While she was eating that first pancake, Puck began on his, eating all four of them. He eyed the second one on Sabrina's plate, and stabbed his fork at it. Sabrina, seeing his plan, darted her fork down and blocked his.

"Mine," she growled playfully at him.

"I don't think so," Puck retorted in a sing-song voice, going after the pancake once more.

Sabrina used her thumb and pointer finger to pick the pancake up and off her plate, maple syrup lightly dripping back down onto the plate. She got a playful smirk, the one Puck was afraid of. Pulling her arm back slightly, she flung the pancake at Puck, hitting him square in the face. He gaped at her as the pancake fell to the floor, leaving most of the sticky syrup on his face. "What was that for?" he raged at his blond wife, who was giggling at the sight of his expression.

Unable to speak - or breathe - through her laughter, Sabrina's face reddened by the second. Puck picked the pancake picked off the floor, throwing it back at Sabrina.

Her laughs stopped when the pancake hit her in the side of the head, lightly coating part of her hair in what little syrup was left on the pancake. Her mouth moved up and down, but no sound came out. Puck laughed at her, clutching his sides, doubled over.

"You did _not_ just throw that pancake at me!" she shrieked, beginning to freak out.

Puck's laughs, which had been dying down, were renewed as she spoke those words. Sabrina, seeing her pancake back on the floor, mashed to pieces from being thrown, groaned and flopped back down so her head rested on her pillow.

"I'm still hungry," she complained loudly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have thrown that pancake at me," Puck retorted.

"Then you would have eaten it, and we'd be in the same position we're in right now." She thrust her plate at him. "Make me more."

Puck grumbled a bit before obliging to his wife's demands, standing up and padding out of the room. Setting her plate down on the counter in the kitchen, Puck set about making more pancake mix. He made two more pancakes, one each for him and Sabrina.

Once they were done, he turned and was about to walk back to the bedroom when he saw her leaning on the doorframe. Pushing herself off the frame, she sat down at the table, humming something.

"Whatcha humming?" Puck asked, setting the plate down on the table, taking a seat at the chair next to hers.

Sabrina quickly stopped, looking at him. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just a song I heard on the radio a while ago."

Puck nodded and took Sabrina's fork out of her hand. She glared at him but let him eat one of the pancakes before taking it back. She ate hers quickly and looked over at Puck, who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Blushing red, he mumbled, "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

Sabrina smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Puck." She then continued to eat her pancake until there was one bite left. She stabbed her fork onto it, lifting it up to Puck, who opened his mouth in response.

She put the fork in his mouth, and he pulled the pancake bit off the fork with his teeth. After swallowing the bit, he said, "Mmmmmm... My compliments to the person feeding me."

Sabrina simply laughed at him.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this just as Eclipse ended! It's 11:18PM, and I'm tired. So. Peace. I needs meh sleep.**


	4. I Miss You

**A/N: Hello people! I have a new oneshot just for you! Inspiration struck me while sitting on the bus. I had my iPod on, listening to Shinedown. If You Only Knew started playing, and BAM! IDEA FLOW! (It's a good idea to go listen to that song and then read this oneshot.)**

**Title credit to Blink-182, for writing the amazing song I Miss You. (GO LISTEN TO IT!)**

**Just a note: I do use lyrics in this oneshot. They are noted in **_**italics.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Sabrina Grimm waved at her boyfriend as he entered the taxi that would take him the airport. Puck – her boyfriend – had decided to travel the world some more, but as she was tied down with her job of being a lawyer for Everafters, Sabrina was unable to go with him.

Retreating back into their small house, Sabrina smiled softly to herself. She'd have the house to herself, but she knew that she'd miss Puck. Despite his childish pranks and attitude, she loved him. And even though she'd never admit it to anyone, he'd saved her life countless times when she'd been unable to save herself.

_He's not perfect. He's my hero._

-x-

Puck had been gone for around a month, off collecting magical items. He'd sent letters home, and called Sabrina once a day. But Sabrina still missed him. Hearing his voice over the phone, or reading the words he wrote, just weren't the same as seeing him face to face. She hoped he'd come home soon.

Sitting at her desk, she tore a sheet of loose leaf out of a spiral notebook. She began to write her letter. It opened with her writing how she was doing. Eventually, she had to ask when he was coming home.

Quickly jotting the question down, she ended the letter. After she'd folded it into an envelope, she added it to the pile of mail she was taking to the post office the next day.

_Even when you're gone, I don't regret any days I spent, nights we shared, or letters that I sent._

-x-

A year had passed since Puck had left to travel the globe. He still didn't know when he'd be home. Sabrina missed him with an ache, and it was a struggle to fight the urge to buy a plane ticket straight to where he was at that time. His calls were getting less and less regular, his letters even less often.

And still Sabrina wrote to him once a week.

_Don't try to hide the distance, it's just too big to ignore._

-x-

A year and a half had gone by. Sabrina was unable to get a good night's rest. She rolled onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling. The furniture in the room cast eerie shadows around the room. She sighed, looking at the clock.

4:03. In the morning. Knowing she'd never be able to get any sleep, she crawled out of bed. She walked out into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, she began to write Puck another letter.

Finishing it, she went back up to bed, where she tossed and turned until she had to get up for work.

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep. Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea._

-x-

A month later, Sabrina received a phone call from Puck. She was in the middle of talking to a client, but as it was Puck, and he hadn't called in a week or two, she excused herself.

Answering the call, she heard Puck's voice. "Hey Sabrina," he said, his voice cracking.

Letting out a small sigh, she responded, "Puck! You haven't called me for at least a week! Where are you?"

"France."

_Get another stamp in your passport. Wash your breakfast down with some red wine._

-x-

Two months later. Sabrina wrote a letter at least once a week, but she hardly ever sent them. Puck had long since stopped writing back, using the excuse that he was too busy. Sabrina didn't believe that for a minute. He only called about once a month. Sabrina was hoping he'd be home soon.

_All along we talked of forever, I kind of think that we won't get better._

-x-

One year, five months, seven days. That was how long Puck had been gone. To take her mind off of things, Sabrina went to take a walk.

Walking through Central Park, she saw all these other couples around her age. Most were holding hands. Others were kissing. Some were laughing.

Sabrina felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Puck should be there with her, not off collecting magic objects. At that moment, she didn't care that that might have been more important to the state of the world. She needed Puck.

_Watch out, Cupid stuck me with a sickness. Pull your little arrows out, let me live my life._

-x-

Sabrina couldn't take it a second longer. Almost two years had passed since Puck had left, and he'd stopped calling entirely. She knew he kept in touch with his brother, Mustardseed, but she was too scared to go and ask him how Puck was. The last time Sabrina had talked to Mustardseed was two months ago. And he'd assumed that, since they'd stopped calling and writing each other, they weren't together anymore. So what had Mustardseed done? Asked Sabrina out. Of course, she'd said no.

But it was still hard to talk to him after that had happened. But she couldn't stand not knowing any longer. She marched straight up to him, and asked him how Puck was. It was like a slap across the face when he told her that Puck had requested he not tell her.

_Love promises nothing, and then your love dies._

-x-

Sabrina went home after her conversation with Mustardseed feeling completely deflated. She sat down on the couch, her knees drawn up, her chin resting on them. She let tears fall freely from her eyes, leaving droplets of water on her jeans. She heard someone come into her house, but she didn't look up, didn't respond until the person sat down next to her. Hugging her, the person murmured words of reassurance to her. She looked at the person, surprised to see it was Puck. Sniffling, she asked, "When'd you get home?'

"Not too long ago. Why are you crying?" he responded, asking a question of his own.

She snapped, all tears gone. Instead, a fury burned in her eyes. "Why am I crying? You stopped responding to my calls, didn't write back, and you told Mustardseed not to tell me where you were! For all I knew, you were dead!"

He let her continue on her rant, not saying anything, just taking it all. Finally, she stopped, the rage dwindling. "I'm glad to be home, too," he muttered.

_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her._

* * *

**Songs used (in order):**

**Front Row by Metric**

**If You Only Knew by Shinedown**

**I'll Set You Free by The Bangles**

**If You Only Knew by Shinedown**

**Kaleidoscope by Blink-182**

**After Midnight by Blink 182**

**Sick Muse by Metric**

**I Hate Love by Garbage**

**Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore**

**I hope you liked it! It was kinda hard to write, but all the lyrics I used are from songs I absolutely love. I'd suggest listening to all of them. :)**

**Anywho. I NEED PROMPTS, PLEASE! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, AND MUSIC ISN'T GOING TO INSPIRE ME FOREVER.**


	5. Life Starts Now

**AN: This is the longest thing for FF that I've written yet. I'm rather proud of it…..**

**Title credit to Three Days Grace and their song Life Starts Now**

**Main inspiration: Anywhere But Here by Sick Puppies and Fighting My Way Back by After Midnight Project**

**This is a continuation of I Miss You. Starts at the beginning of I Miss You, though. Written the same way as I Miss You; contains lyrics from different songs. (Lyrics are noted in **_**italics.**_**)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Puck entered the taxi that would take him to the airport. Glancing back, he smiled widely at Sabrina, giving her a small wave. He was, once more, leaving to collect magical artifacts. He had no idea how long he'd be gone, and he was counting on the fact that Sabrina would be willing to wait for him, however long that might be.

_Please wait for me, you better wait for me._

-x-

Sitting outside a small cafe in London, England, Puck opened the newest letter Sabrina had sent him. Reading her messy writing, he laughed. But that quickly turned to a frown when he read the last thing on the page; it was questioning when he'd be home. She'd been nagging him about it, and he always said he had no idea when that would be, and that he'd tell her when he knew.

Pulling out his notebook, Puck jotted down a quick reply, angered by her constant nagging. He told her where he was planning on going next, tore the page out, and stuffed it into an envelope.

_A white blank page and a swelling rage._

-x-

Puck was now in France. It had been a while since he'd called Sabrina, so he'd decided to do it then. It was early evening - about 5:00PM - where he was, which would make it about 11:00AM back in New York. That would mean Sabrina was at work and probably with a client. Shrugging slightly to himself, he pulled out his cell phone and put in Sabrina's number, and, bouncing on his feet, he nervously waited for her to answer the phone.

When she finally picked up, she stayed silent for a few seconds, prompting Puck to say something. "Hey Sabrina." His voice cracked.

She sounded frantic over the phone, worried about him. "Puck! You haven't called me for a week! Where are you?"

Letting out a barely audible sigh, he responded, "France."

Puck barely heard her questioning when he'd be home; he was too busy watching the ground.

_And I'm barely listening to last demands, staring at the asphalt, wondering what's buried underneath._

-x-

Puck had finally returned home. He was expecting Sabrina to greet him with a hug and a kiss; after all, they hadn't seen each other for over two years. Instead, he found her crying and angry with him. She ranted at him before collapsing in tears, her anger turning to plain defeat. He just took it all in, responding simply with a sarcastic, "I'm glad to be home, too."

After she'd started crying again, he knelt beside her, about to try and comfort her. Before Puck could begin this endeavor, however, Sabrina pushed him away, racing away to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. He heard the lock click shut as he stared after her, a look of utter confusion clear on his face.

_I was desperate, I was weak, I could not put up a fight._

-x-

Sabrina hadn't talked to Puck in over a week. Puck knew he'd messed up, but this was getting ridiculous. He'd apologized countless times and given her reasons why he hadn't wanted her to know. He didn't even insult or tease her as much. Every effort Puck made to get Sabrina to talk to him just seemed to make her even more angry.

_I wish you would do some talking. How else am I to know what you're thinking?_

-x-

Puck had tried everything. Eventually, he gave in, deciding to ask Daphne for a way to get Sabrina to even acknowledge him. Daphne just gave him a look, like_ are you kidding me_? and told him that it was his problem.

He was no further into solving his problem with Sabrina. Questioning what could possibly be done, he returned home.

_Forever is a long, long time when you've lost your way._

-x-

Sabrina looked at Puck. Speaking the first words to him in a month, she said, "Puck. This isn't working. If you can't even let me know where you are, I can't trust you."

Puck stared at her. "Sabrina? What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"What I mean is that I can't be with you, not when I don't trust you! So I'm leaving. I just need some time on my own. Clear my mind."

Despair filling him, Puck responded, "Sabrina, I hope you realize that I love you, and that's not ever going to go away."

Sabrina gave him a small smile. "I know."

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same._

-x-

Half a year had passed since Sabrina had left Puck. Neither of them still lived in the small house, both wanting to leave the memories behind. Sabrina had moved to a larger, two-story house, while Puck was living in a small, but nice, apartment.

Puck, passing by their old house on his way to Faerie, saw Sabrina sitting on the steps leading up to the rickety front porch. Telling the taxi driver to pull over, he exited the yellow car, beginning to walk over to the blond woman. She glanced up at him as he walked over, quickly looking back down at the scraggly grass.

"Hey," he greeted her, sitting down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted angrily. "What do you want?"

Puck, surprised by her hostility, leaned back an inch. "I - I don't know. I just saw you here, and thought I should talk to you."

She gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah. Because you're totally capable of talking to me."

He glared at her before snapping a response back. "Well, fine then. I'll leave if that's what you really want." And with that, Puck stood and began walking away to the curb. He looked back at Sabrina, seeing her body shake with silent sobs. Her face was buried in her arms, her blond hair tumbling down onto her shoulders, shielding her face.

Puck looked away, his own eyes filling with tears.

_Here we rest in peace, rubble beneath our feet._

-x-

A few nights after their encounter, Puck sat in a bar, drinking. A large grouping of empty bottles rested on the bar beside him, and he stared at them, surprised. He'd never known he could drink that much.  
Through the quiet music and the loud voices, he heard laughter. Someone's who he hadn't heard in over two years.

_I count all the empty bottles upon the bar, but I give up, I can't count that far._

-x-

Turning his head, Puck saw Sabrina entering, a tall, black haired man at her side. They made their to the counter, sitting down near where Puck was. He shrank back, hoping neither would notice him sitting there. Puck should've known better. He should've known that Sabrina wouldn't be willing to forgive him that easily. And he should've known that seeing her with someone else would be like a piercing cold knife, penetrating his heart. He pushed himself away from the bar, leaving enough money to pay for everything he'd drunk, as well as a large tip. He exited the bar quickly, the door swinging shut after him.

_And in the crowd, I see you with someone else. I brace myself, 'cause I know it's going to hurt._

-x-

Puck returned to that small bar, hoping not to see Sabrina. But his luck was against him, and there she was again, the same man at her side. When she noticed Puck, she gave him a small wave, a fake grin amplifying it. He smiled back, seeing straight through the facade. Puck knew the man wouldn't last. After all, he was the only person she'd ever dated for more than a month.

Puck looked down at the bar counter, concealing his pain. She should have been by his side, not this unknown man's! But Puck knew that the black-haired man wouldn't last. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to her, not after everything that had happened.

_You'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy. And I'll smile, and you'll wave, we'll pretend it's OK. The charade, it won't last. When he's gone, I won't come back._

-x-

Puck sat on his bed, his hands wrapping around the back of his head, his fingers locking together. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't let out a single sound. He rocked back, his back resting on the bed, his feet still touching the floor. He removed his hands from the back of his head, wiping his eyes. Puck stared blankly up at the ceiling, his thoughts on Sabrina.

_The ones we trusted the most pushed us far away._

-x-

The date was set. She'd be walking down the aisle, to be forever more tied to a man. He hadn't received an invitation, but he knew when it was. People in the Everafter community were talking about it constantly. He'd be leaving that day. Traveling anywhere that he didn't have memories of Sabrina. He wrote a note. Folded the paper into a square and placed it in her mailbox on his way out of the city. The note simply read: _I still love you._

_So I will be traveling any place, 'cause anywhere's better than here._

-x-

Puck sat in a small, dirty hotel room, trying to leave his memories of Sabrina behind. He'd been trying to forgive her, even more so to forget her. Forgive and forget, right?

He inhaled the dusty scent, leaning back against the wall. All his thoughts were on Sabrina. He tried his hardest to forget all about her, but that was much easier said than done. He'd also tried to forgive her for leaving him, and while he felt that was a tad easier, it wasn't by much.

_Not so easy to forgive, harder to forget._

-x-

A decade or so had passed. Puck had been traveling around, never staying in the same place for too long. He'd picked up even more magical items. He was on his way back to New York City, sitting on a train. He gazed out the window, watching the trees, buildings, and grass flash past.

Frost covered the window, blurring what lay beyond it. Pressing his finger to it, Puck began to scribble out words. Eventually, the window was clear, all the frost melted away. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against the window.

_I'm tracing all the words that I couldn't say on the window, on the frost that stays as cold as I am._

-x-

Puck had moved back into the small house he'd once inhabited. A rush of memories surrounded him as he stood just inside, looking into the living room. Memories of him and a blonde woman. He tried to remember everything about her, but years of trying to forget about her had robbed him of her name. He'd long since forgiven her for what had happened. Frowning slightly, he wondered where the woman was, and how she was doing.

He moved through the house, looking into every room, memories surging back to him. Finally stepping back outside, he looked at the worn stairs leading up to porch. His most recent memory of her and this house came to him then. He remembered the sobs that shook her body, and the way her hair shielded her face, as if that would be able to protect her from the world.

He remembered his own tears falling at seeing her weep like that.

_I remember the face, but can't recall the name. Now I wonder how whatsername has been._

-x-

Puck reentered his house, a small smile touching his face. He'd forgiven her, and he knew he'd finally be able to move past her. He shut the door behind him, ready to start anew. But he'd never forget her.

_I'll always keep you inside, you healed my heart and my life._

* * *

**AN: This took me….. three days to write? Four days? It's 1,992 words long. It was reeeaallllllyyyyy hard to write. I blame Whatsername by Green Day for the last parts. And then Dammit (Growing Up) by Blink-182 for the parts involving the bar. Anywho.**

**Songs used (in order)(There are a quite a lot...):**

**Fighting My Way Back by After Midnight Project**

**White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons**

**The District Sleeps Alone Tonight by The Postal Service**

**Where Are You Now? by Mumford & Sons**

**Tell Me Where It Hurts by Garbage**

**Lasso by Phoenix**

**Call Me by Shinedown**

**Anywhere But Here by Sick Puppies**

**R.I.P. by 3OH!3**

**Hurricane Drunk by Florence And The Machine**

**Dammit (Growing Up) by Blink-182**

**Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

**Anywhere But Here by Sick Puppies**

**Impossible by Anberlin**

**Fighting My Way Back by After Midnight Project**

**Whatsername by Green Day**

**Call Me by Shinedown**

**I got many prompts for oneshots. So, next up is either going to be: zombie apocalypse, Mustardseed dies, and a Red/Sabrina sibling thing. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT NEXT!**

**Note: For the Mustardseed prompt, I will probably be having Mustardseed die in a Dapherseed oneshot. Yeah. I know. I'm mean. :D**

**Ok. Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Questions, comments, concerns, and compliments are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Sibling Bonding

**AN: Yeah. I don't know about this one... This was me kinda sorta going for the Sabrina/Red sibling thing. It turned out to be more of all four the siblings having 'bonding' time. I'm not sure how I like how this turned out. Wrote it while watching a James Bond movie. The World Is Not Enough, to be exact. Fun fact: The theme song for The World Is Not Enough is played by Garbage.**

**On a much happier note, Nights was nominated for Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012! Whoever nominated me, thanks! Honestly didn't think this ****was that good...**

**ALSO! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc!**

**Anywho.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own. Sisters Grimm is owned by Michael Buckley.**

* * *

"Smelly!"

"Stinkpot!"

"Grimm!"

"Goodfellow!"

The two fifteen-year-olds continued to volley the familiar insults back and forth when a smaller, younger brunette poked her head out of a room. Seeing the two blondes - well, one blonde; the other was naturally blonde, but her hair was currently multicolored - she sighed. She was constantly being woken up by the two, and she was sick of losing sleep because Sabrina couldn't take Puck's dying her hair, dropping some balloon filled with who knows what on her, or some other stupid prank. The brunette took a cautious step out of her room, her fluffy red pajama pants trailing on the ground, her dark red shirt hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Guys?" the girl in red asked quietly.

Neither of the other teens paid her any attention as their argument wore on.

"Hello?" she asked, louder this time.

Once more, neither blond showed any sign of hearing her.

"Hey!" she shouted, and both fifteen-year-olds looked her way, both sets of eyes filled with anger. But, the brunette could see, behind that, friendship and liking for the other. Rolling her eyes slightly, the brown haired girl asked in her normal shy voice, "Could you possibly be quiet? I'm tired, and, uhm, well, I'd like _some_ sleep..." she trailed off.

One of the teenagers - Sabrina - began walking towards the younger girl, stopping only to quickly glare at the other blond, who, in response, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry, Red," Sabrina apologized to the brunette. Her usually blond hair was an odd mix of lime green and cyan blue; there were small chunks of bubble gum pink mixed in as well. The result of one Puck's many pranks on Sabrina, no doubt.

Red shook her head, reentering the room she shared with Daphne. "What time is it?" she asked her older 'sister'.

Sabrina shrugged, checking her watch before reaching under Daphne's bed to retrieve the pot and wooden spoon stashed there. "7:30, about," she responded before she began banging the wooden spoon on the pot above the snoring girl's head.

"Wha's goin' on?" the sleepy brunette asked, sitting up after a few minutes of Sabrina's banging.

Sabrina smiled at her younger sister as she placed both kitchen utensils back under the bed. "Nothing much. Just thought you should know there's some warm food waiting just for you downstairs!"

All traces of tiredness disappeared from Daphne and she jumped out of bed, running out of the room in seconds.

Sabrina turned to Red. "So. What now?"

Red shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry," she answered in that same quiet voice as before.

Sabrina nodded, standing and beginning to walk out of the room. Red followed behind her.

As they neared the kitchen, they heard the two people in there already arguing over the food Veronica had made before she'd left for work.

As the two adoptive siblings entered the kitchen/dining room, they saw Daphne reaching for a piece of bacon on Puck's plate. In response, he slapped her hand away, yelling, "No, Marshmallow, that's my bacon!" The brunette gave him a glare as she grabbed one of the pancakes.

The other two young adults took seats beside them; Red beside Daphne, Sabrina beside Puck. Red and Sabrina began taking normal sized helpings of food, while Puck and Daphne scarfed down the inhumanly large amounts of food they usually ate.

After all the food - and that meant all, including what was left for Sabrina and Daphne's six-year-old brother, Basil - was gone, the four teens made their way to the living room, where they all flopped down on the couch, ready to watch some movie or something. By silent agreement, they began watching Thor. By the time it was over, Daphne and Puck were both asleep, Daphne's feet resting on Red's legs, Puck's head resting on Sabrina's shoulder. Neither of them wanting to disturb the person resting on them - although Red moving wouldn't wake Daphne up, anyway - the two girls looked at each other. "What now?" Red asked.

Sabrina smiled, holding the remote up. "Watch it again?"

Red smiled back at her. "Sure!" her shy voice filling with excitement. She scooted closer to Sabrina, hoping for some extra warmth; the old house was getting quite cold with the coming of winter.

By the time the movie had played through a second time, Red was asleep, and Puck had shifted in his sleep so his head rested in Sabrina's lap. Sabrina looked across the three people she knew as her closest family - aside from Henry and Veronica, of course - and sighed. There was no way she'd be able to get up now. She contented herself with watching Thor. Again. And again. And again. Until she herself fell asleep, and Veronica and Henry, coming home from work, found the four teenagers all piled together on the couch. Henry was not too happy to find Puck using his daughter as a pillow.

* * *

**And... that's a wrap. I think this is the shortest oneshot for this collection, at only 828 words. But Pancakes **might** have been shorter. *shrugs* Ah well.**

**I WILL ALSO HAVE ANOTHER ONESHOT UP BY, AT THE LATEST, THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS! It's gonna be that Dapherseed one I promised all of you so long ago. I just need to know one thing for it; Mustardseed's last name. Is it Goodfellow as well?**

**ALSO. Anyone here watch Haven and/or Supernatural? I **MIGHT** have a oneshot up for one or both of them soon... Haven more likely to be sooner than Supernatural.**

**That is all. HAVE A NICE NIGHT, EVERYONE! And have a happy apocalypse!**

**-Red**

**P.S. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review!**


End file.
